The separate use of the components of the present invention in shampoos is known in the shampoo art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,817, Nov. 5, 1975 to Vanlerberghe et al discloses a shampoo composition containing a piperazine based cationic polymer, 10% sodium alkyl sulfate, 4% lauryl monoethanolamide and 3% glycol distearate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,787, Mar. 22, 1977 to Vanlerberghe et al discloses a similar composition. Japanese Application, with Open for Public Inspection No. 60810, May 19, 1977 (Lion Fat & Oil), discloses shampoos containing 5% to 50% of an anionic surfactant, 1% to 10% of a fatty acid diethanol amide, 0.1% to 10% of an insoluble fine powder, and 1% to 10% of an ethyleneglycol ester.
While these references disclose compositions which contain components of the type present in the compositions of the present invention, they do not suggest combining the components in the amounts found critical by the present inventor.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide shampoos containing certain critical levels of surfactant, amide and a suspending agent as well as containing a particulate antidandruff agent.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide shampoos which have optimal viscosity and liquid separation.
These and other objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.